A Love to Fade
by amethystetically pleasing
Summary: ONE-SHOT 'love fades, mine has.' two hearts and a wedding. I've moved on, I don't love him anymore, otherwise, i wouldn't be here. First Vampire Academy fic! please be nice! R&R. Enjoy.


**A love to fade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRACE! I'm sorry I can't give you Eros on your birthday :P So obviously this is for you XD **

**Everyone else, this is my first Vampire Academy fic so please be generous with your responses and reviews ^^ ENJOY!**

**Important message: The POV changes to Dimitri's POV after the line. Also...the last part, **

**_Italics is DIMITRI's thoughts_**

**Normal is Rose's thoughts.**_  
_

'_Love fades, mine has.' _

_...  
_

Rose Hathaway, the bride and soon to-be wife of Adrian Ivashkov, sat anxiously as her best friend assessed her make-up and made small adjustments to her wedding dress.

_Rose, you have to calm down! You're going to trip on the aisle if you continue fidgeting with your heels!_ Lissa communicated through the bond.

"Well _I _can't help it! You'll understand when you marry Christian." Lissa laughed and said out loud, "I have to go to the rest room, meanwhile don't ruin yourself ok?" She left without waiting for the bride's answer.

Her mother had walked in and given her motherly advice and assurance. Her father presented a simple hug and the usual jokes. They have come and gone and now she was all alone in this large empty room that had seemed so little when everybody had come in before. Before, she had complained about how they were disrupting her preparation time, but now she was desperately hoping that another guest would come by.

_Knock on the door, please! Someone! Anyone! Please knock on the door. _

Soon enough, the sound of knuckles bouncing rapidly off the wood could be heard echoing within the room. It was followed by the loud scrapping of a chair against the marble floor.

As quick as the door had swung open, Rose wished she could've slammed it back in the same speed. Unfortunately, all those years of training had stopped her from what she had wanted to do. Standing in the doorway was her mentor, comrade and ex-lover. May I emphasize again on the _ex_ before the lover. She loved Adrian now and was sure she will continue loving only him.

"You came!" She hung onto her bright smile and invited Dimitri into the room.

"Yeah. Guess I did. Thankyou for inviting me." His chocolate eyes displayed gentleness and care.

"Of course I did! How could I not invite my mentor?" Her smile never faltered, but her throat was dry and her heart had doubled if not tripled its speed.

"Ah…my little student has grown so much! She's getting married now." He joked. Rose wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to punch, and she wanted get away from there. This conversation was distracting her from the event of her life.

A painful silence followed his statement. Both were aware of the awkward situation he had created.

"Congratulations, Roza. Really, congratulations. "His deep voice was tainted with sadness that could suffocate.

"Thankyou, Guardian Belikov." She smiled at him before another agonizing pause followed.

"Well, I'll see you out there." He said, refusing to face her.

"Yeah. I guess." She studied his back.

The door clicked closed softly as a single salty tear trailed down from her long lashes to her cheek bones.

* * *

I watch them, arm in arm, as they parade down the steps of the church accompanied by guests on either side of the stairs tossing petals into the air and shouting their congratulations. The world seemed to be in black and white, the only thing in colour was her. The colour spread as she got closer and closer until the only thing between her and I was Ivashkov.

Beside me, Tasha threw her petals high into the air and I watched as they gently landed on her veil. Tasha smiles widely and gives them her blessing. All the while, I was frozen to my spot, my share of petals are still in my hands.

I watched the back of her white wedding dress getting further and smaller. The petals slipped from my hands and gently floated onto the marble steps. A crystal droplet escaped my eyes.

...

...

...

_For six years, I believed I couldn't love you._

It's been six years since you told me you don't love me.

_Even so…_

Even so…

_Every day, I watched your every move._

Every day, I prayed it was a lie.

_But now, you are married. You belong to someone else. _

But now, you are standing here congratulating me on my marriage.

_You said that love fades, _

Mine hasn't…

_You're right; we have a love that must fade. _

"ROZA!" His strangled cry barely made it out of his throat let alone through the crowd, let alone into her heart…one last time.

* * *

-The End-

a pretty rushed peice of work. sorry for the mistakes.

Just to remind you if you got confused...italics is dimitri, normal is rose.

please review ^^


End file.
